1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automobile consoles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable console and arm rest wherein the console is selectively securable to an automobile housing hump with an arm rest extending rearwardly and aligned with a forward console selectively securable to the console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile consoles that are securable to automobile housing humps as adjuncts thereto are known in the prior art. It is desirable for a driver and passenger to avail themselves of a support organization for securement of various articles such as soft drinks, and the like, and further utilize an arm rest organization which is frequently unavailable in a bucket seat arrangement of a typical automobile. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a selectively attachable console and an arm rest selectively securable to the console to avail an automobile driver and passenger of the comfort and convenience of such a structural arrangement. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide the structural organization as set forth by the instant invention as evidenced by Chappell U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,701 , for example. The Chappell patent provides for a plurality of planar support walls securable to a housing hump with a telescoping tray mounted to a support surface between the support walls. The Chappell patent does not provide for any means of selective securement of an arm rest or provision of such an organization, as set forth by the instant invention.
Pierro U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,986 sets forth a support member for securement to an automotive housing hump wherein the same is provided with foam pads for frictionally securing the support member thereto, as well as providing an upwardly extending support surface for securement of drinking tumblers and the like therewithin.
Chappell U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,004 sets forth a further example of the formerly presented patent to Chappell wherein the tray is provided by a multi-hinged organization to enable an extension of the tray for support of a greater number of articles thereon.
Barnett U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,287 sets forth a tray for use in an automotive environment wherein a plurality of sloping walls forms a "U" shaped organization for securement to an automobile hump wherein a support tray is secured to the "U" shaped organization to enable positioning of tumbler-like drinking articles therewithin.
Goings U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,445 sets forth a car seat organization positionable upon an automobile car seat with a shorter forward wall and a longer rearward wall to horizontally align the car seat tray with provision of a plurality of openings for securement of drinking tumblers therewithin, as well as a rearwardly positioned tray for securement of various articles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable console and arm rest apparatus wherein the same provides for selective securement of an automobile console and a selectively securable arm rest securable to the console for enabling availability of an arm rest support surface as well as an article support member to individuals in an automotive environment.